Lost in your eyes
by Daria
Summary: [ONESHOT] Estoy perdida en tus ojos...¿puedes salvarme? Haré lo que quieras si me besas Manden reviews! No recomendable para los AntiHaibara!


Disclaimer: Como todos saben los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen (aunque me gustaría xD), son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Este fanfic es hecho por una fan obsesionada por Detective Conan para todos los que lo leáis. Sin fines de lucro.

**Lost in your eyes **

_"I'm lost in your eyes...can you save me? I'll do whatever you want if you kiss me"  
"Estoy perdida en tus ojos...¿puedes salvarme? Haré lo que quieras si me besas" _

"¿Te gusta Conan?"

¿Otra vez la misma pregunta? Primero fue Ayumi, después Mitsuhiko y...¡ahora tú! Mira que llegáis a ser pesados...¿eh?

Siempre he dicho que no así que no sé por qué demonios insistís...¿me veis dudando? Bueno...en realidad...no estoy tan segura de que no me gustara. Tengo mis dudas.

Veréis, cuando encogí por la misma droga que fabriqué, en la primera persona en quien pensé fue en él, en Shinichi Kudo. El famoso detective adolescente que unas semanas antes había tomado la droga a presión por uno de los hombres de la organización. Pensé que él podría comprenderme y ayudarme ya que él fue el primero que la probó y que estaría en la misma situación que yo. Pero no fue así. Él me recriminó el ser la científica que fabricara la droga (supongo que con razón).

Cuando comprobé lo buen detective que era realmente, lloré. Lloré con impotencia. Si esa gran mente deductiva podía resolver misterios enrevesados...¿por qué no había podido evitar el asesinato de mi hermana?

Sinceramente, le guardaba rencor por este hecho. Pero me maravillaba su inteligencia. Consideré que era un buen material para investigar.

Desde que encogí, vivía en casa del profesor Agasa y él me prestaba uno de sus laboratorios para hacer investigaciones que anularan el efecto de la droga. Nunca he perdido la esperanza. Aunque realmente, yo prefiero seguir siendo Ai Haibara, una niña inocente y buena que la científica Miyano que creó la droga y cuya familia entera está muerta a manos de la organización. Por tanto, lo que quiero realmente conseguir con la anti-droga es ayudar a Kudo. Él, lo que más desea en este mundo es recobrar su cuerpo y volver a ser el detective famoso del este y, también, declararse a su amiga de la infancia, Ran Mouri.

Hablando de ella...estuve una temporada algo "molesta" con ella...supongo que a eso se le llaman celos. Pero lo tuve que aceptar. Ella es su amiga de la infancia, lo que significa que han estado siempre juntos y a mí...sólo me considera su compañera de sufrimientos y la cruel científica que le encogió. Jamás podría sentir él algo por mí. ¡Qué estúpida que soy! ¿Por qué pienso estas cosas?

¿Y por qué os estoy contando esto a vosotros?

Bueno, es igual, seguramente estoy hablando sola.

Pues, volviendo con el tema. Creo que SÍ que me gusta. Esa sonrisa cuando descubre alguna pista, esa mirada penetrante e inteligente, esa forma de hablar tan madura y esos ojos...esos ojos...me pierden. Tengo que confesarlo...estoy perdida en sus ojos.

Y muchas veces pienso...¿me podrás salvar de allí? ¿Algún día me sacarás de tus ojos?...

Pero es inútil, son preguntas sin respuesta, porque jamás salieron de mi boca. Nunca conocieron a su destinatario. Y quizá fuera mejor así.

No sé cuándo exactamente me empezó a gustar pero...me ha protegido tantas veces aun sabiendo que yo fui la causa de todos sus males y yo...sólo he podido ser fría con él y con la joven Mouri...no soy digna de alguien tan bueno e idiota como él.

El caso es que finalmente hace unos años conseguí dar con los ingredientes para evitar los efectos de la droga. Se lo comuniqué directamente a Kudo. Él se puso muy contento.

- Dámela, Haibara, que ya tengo ganas de terminar todas las cosas que dejé empezadas con Shinichi.

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Declararte a la joven Mouri?

- Entre otras cosas.

- Bueno, te la doy. Pero primero una condición. Tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante. Me voy a morir dentro de unas horas por haber olido accidentalmente uno de los ingredientes, que era tóxico.

Evidentemente, todo eso era mentira.

- ¿Qué? ¡Debiste llevar cuidado! Vamos al hospital antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – dijo el estúpido que no captó nada preocupado.

Hasta se preocupa por mentiras, este chico es idiota, demasiado bueno.

- Lo siento, Kudo. Ya es demasiado tarde. Ya empiezo a sentir los efectos...se me acerca la muerte... – dije poniéndome la mano sobre la cabeza y recostándome sobre mi cama.

- ¿Cuál es tu último deseo y condición entonces...? – dijo Kudo, cogiéndome la mano...qué cálida...me daba fuerzas para que pudiera decirle lo que sentía pero...no lo iba a hacer. Sería peor.

- Te la daré si...si...me besas.

- ¿QUÉ? Haibara...creo que te está afectando mucho el ingrediente...será mejor que...

- ¡No! – dije sujetándole con fuerza la mano – No te vayas...hará lo que quieras pero bésame.... tu amiga de la infancia no tiene por qué enterarse...este es mi último deseo...por favor...

- Pero tú, Haibara...tú...

- No preguntes. Sólo hazlo. Por favor. Piensa que será feliz para el resto de tu vida con el anti-droga.

- Bueno...vale.

Y así lo hizo. Cumplió mi último deseo. Me besó. Fue un beso corto pero cálido y dulce...el primero y último de parte de él, al menos.

Después de esto, él cogió su parte del trato y se fue. Dejándome sola de nueva. En aquel momento supe que Kudo había descubierto que no iba a morirme de verdad. Era detective, al fin y al cabo.

Yo también recuperé mi cuerpo.

Desde entonces, tenía noticias de vez en cuando de la relación de Kudo y Mouri. Me invitaron a la boda y fui.

Y les vi. Vi lo felices que eran juntos.

Más tarde tuvieron varios hijos...y yo fui madrina de su hija menor, a la que llamaron Ai.

Tres años más tarde, Mouri murió. Y Kudo se quedó con tres hijos solos. Yo entonces todavía le amaba y le dije "haré lo que sea por ti", aunque sea hacer de sustituta.

Desde entonces vivo con él, cuido de sus hijos y hago de sustituta de Mouri. Aunque ella era ella y yo soy yo, como muchas veces me recuerda Kudo. Él todavía le ama, lo sé. Se puede ver en su mirada triste...aunque todavía tiene esos ojos, esos ojos en los que me perdí y en los que aún me pierdo.

También sé que es difícil olvidar y que Kudo no olvidará tan fácilmente pero yo le amo, pese a todo. Y, con el tiempo, sé que se puede llegar a amar. Espero que me llegue a amar algún día. Ese es mi único deseo por ahora.

Por cierto, a la pequeña Ai le gustan muchos los experimentos y yo NO soy su madre aunque ciertamente se me parece...muy poco xD.

Estuve, estoy y estaré eternamente perdida en sus ojos pero...mientras él me salve y esté con él, todo irá bien. Haré lo que sea si me besas, esa es la condición que siempre le pongo. Y ahora ya no pone tantos reparos en darme besos. Ahora creo que finalmente soy feliz. Aunque sólo sea la que ocupa el hueco de Mouri.

Aunque la diferencia entre nosotras es bastante grande: ella es un ángel y yo...no.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Vamos a jugar! – me acaba de decir la pequeña Ai estirándome de la falda (sí, lo has leído bien, falda).

- Sí, sí. Vamos.

Finalmente, todo se ha acabado. Y tengo una vida feliz junto a Kudo y sus hijos que, todo hay que decirlo, me consideran su madre.

Gracias, Mouri, por darme una oportunidad. Te debo una.

Fin

Notas de Daria: Se acabó. Jejeje...bueno, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un fanfic sobre Haibara pero no sabía cómo hacerlo exactamente y hoy, finalmente, se me ha ocurrido esto. ¡Por favor, no os echéis encima, fans de Shinichi X Ran! A mí no es que me guste la pareja Shinichi X Shiho...sólo quería probar una cosa diferente y aquí la tenéis. Tampoco os tiréis encima por haber matado a Ran!! Es que sino no podía llevar a cabo mi idea...Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Quizá, y como siempre, me quedó más romántico de lo que realmente sería (no creo que Haibara sea taaan expresiva en cuanto a sus sentimientos) pero, al fin y al cabo, esto es un fanfic, ¿no? Y en un fanfic todo es posible.

Por cierto, sí. Esto es un one-shot (fanfic de un solo capítulo corto), después de tanto tiempo que no escribía de estos de Detective Conan. Creo que ponto escribiré otro pero sobre otro par...jejeje...

¡Ah, sí! Gracias por corregirme el error de lo de la hija Ai Haibara. Me equivoqué, lo siento mucho. Ahora lo he corregido

Bueno, ya saben, sugerencias, comentarios, dudas y demás a mi email o manden un review. ¡No sean perezosos y háganlo! ¡De verdad que sirve!


End file.
